


A Day on the Town

by MaverickSawyer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSawyer/pseuds/MaverickSawyer
Summary: Mako and Raleigh head into town to finish off their Christmas shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



_deetdeet. deetdeet. deetdeet. deeWHACK._  
" _nnnnnghhh..._ Stupid alarm clock. Always interrupting a good night's sleep." Mako stretched with a groan and snuggled next to Raleigh. "Why did I set my alarm again? It's still dark outside."  
Raleigh wrapped an arm around Mako's shoulders. "Because you wanted to take the early train into the city today."  
Mako stretched and yawned. "Rhetorical question, Raleigh."  
"I know." He smiled. "So, eat here, or on the train?"  
"Train. We've got plenty of time on the ride in to get a breakfast."  
"Sounds like a plan. You want first crack at the shower?"  
Mako flipped the blankets back and sat up, rubbing her face. "Please."  
"Want me to make you something while you're in the shower?"  
"Tea, please." Mako shook her head and stood up. "And can you print off a copy of the list?"  
"Can do."

+-+-+-+-+

_"Grand Central!"_  
Mako woke with a start, blinked, and rubbed her eyes. "We there?"  
"Yup. Have a good nap?"  
"Yes. You make a good pillow."  
Raleigh chuckled as they made their way off the train. "So, what first?"  
"Head for Times square, of course. That's where all the good stores are."  
"Okay. Let's get a locker here at the station to stash stuff we don't want to carry around all day."  
Mako frowned. "You sure? We're not getting anything too large or awkward..."  
"Yeah, but we might do some other things throughout the day, too."  
"Like what?"  
"Why spoil the surprise?"  
Mako gave Raleigh a bemused look. "Raleigh, you have a terrible poker face. I know it's something fun."  
"I highly doubt it's my poker face that tipped you off." Raleigh waggled his eyebrows briefly.  
"My observation still stands, Raleigh."  
They walked over to a locker and Raleigh swiped his card through the reader. "Seriously? I thought I had a good poker face, but was just a terrible player compared to, say, Tendo."  
Mako pulled the locker open and put her purse inside, then closed the door."Oh, no. You are easily readable, even without the residual link we share. There's a reason you always get cleaned out early on Poker Night."  
"Now you tell me?" Raleigh sighed. "Thanks."  
Mako cheerfully stood on her toes and kissed Raleigh on the nose. "You're welcome. Now come on, we've got shopping to go do before we take part in whatever you have planned."

+-+-+-+-+

"Mako? _Mako?!?_ Great, lost her again." Raleigh groaned and pulled out his phone with one hand, careful not to disturb the small stack of packages in the other. "The _one_ problem with taking her anywhere..." He pulled up a messaging app. _Hey, where'd you go???_  
There was a short delay before Raleigh felt someone poke him in a _very_ particular part of his ribcage. "Boo."  
"There you are!" Raleigh carefully turned around to see Mako grinning happily, hands behind her back. "What'd you go chasing after this time?"  
"Oh, you know... stuff." She kept grinning. "Secret stuff."  
"Sure." Raleigh held out his package-filled hand. "Add it to the stack?"  
"Mmm, nope. I'll carty this one. Let's head back to the station and stash these with the rest, then we can go do what you have planned for us, whatever that may be."  
"Spoilsport. It has to be my present, then, if it's so secret that I can't even carry it when it's wrapped."  
Mako didn't say a word, simply turning and heading off.  
"Uhhh, Mako?"  
"Yes?" She stopped and turned to face Raleigh.  
Raleigh pointed in a different direction with his free hand. "Exit's that way."  
Mako blinked, then headed off in the indicated direction. "Another reason why I bring you along... you can see over or through most of the crowds."  
"Glad I'm helpful for something." Raleigh followed Mako towards the door.

+-+-+-+-+

Mako closed the door of the locker. "Okay, what did you have in mind for us to do? We've got at least two hours to kill before the train back."  
Raleigh simply smiled and took Mako's hands. "C'mon, I'll show you."  
Mako let Raleigh lead her along the sidewalks for several blocks before speaking up. "Where are we going?"  
Raleigh rounded a corner and pointed. "There."  
Mako stopped as she took in the sight of Rockefeller Plaza. "No."  
"Yes." Raleigh held two tickets in front of Mako. "Two thirty-minute passes with skate rentals, good at any time."  
Mako whirled around and stared in shock. "How'd you score those this late in the year?"  
"I didn't. Got 'em back in October. So, want to go use them now?"  
Mako practially dragged Raleigh across the street.

+-+-+-+-+

"You sure you want to do this, Mako?"  
Mako stepped confidently out onto the ice. "Of course. I can stay on my feet and can turn."  
Raleigh followed her onto the ice, shadowing her at a safe distance. "But can you stop?"  
"Minor details, Raleigh. Minor details." Mako grinned and started to skate faster. "Besides, with you nearby, all I need to do is grab hold of you and let you do the braking work, right?"  
"Yeah, no." Raleigh slowed slightly and let the spacing between him and Mako expand to just beyond arm's length. "That's really not a safe strategy. Especially on a crowded rink like this."  
"Oh, come on!" Mako huffed and turned to avoid the wall. "So you're leaving the wall as the only 'safe' option?"  
"Or you could learn how to actually stop."  
"Spoilsport. Where's the fun in that?"  
"Well, there is the rink back home..."  
"It's a frozen pond, Raleigh. I hardly think that qualifies."  
"Yeah, but remember that garage on the shore by Steve's place? That's a Zamboni."  
" _Seriously?_ I didn't think the ice was thick enough for that!"  
"Hey, it's upstate New York. That pond is frozen solid, Mako. Besides, it's Crazy Steve."  
Mako skated in silence for a few moments before replying. "Okay, point."  
Raleigh closed the gap between them and took Mako's hand with a smile. "But just this one time, I'll be your brakes. Deal?"  
"Deal."

+-+-+-+-+

"You sure you have them all, Raleigh? I can carry some if you need me to."  
"Nah, I got it." Raleigh picked up the stack of boxes and gifts and eased them out of the car. "See?"  
Mako eyed the stack, then walked over and grabbed two packages off the top. "I'll take these before you drop them."  
"I wouldn't have dropped them!"  
"Not intentionally, no, but they wouldn't have taken much to fall off."  
Raleigh sighed and walked through the door into the house. "Put them in the living room for now?"  
"No, dining room table. We can wrap them later tonight." Mako set her packages on the table before entering the kitchen. "Want some hot chocolate, Raleigh?"  
"Please. I'll go start the fire while you work on that."  
Mako smiled and set to work in the kitchen.

+-+-+-+-+

As Mako arrived in the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate, Raleigh lit the balled newspaper under the firewood. "Nice timing."  
"I was about to say the same thing." Mako smiled and handed Raleigh his mug. "So, how would you rate today?"  
Raleigh sat down on the couch and watched the fire take hold in the fireplace. "Smashing success. We got everything on the list and then some, we went ice skating in Rockefeller Center, and had a fantastic lunch in Manhattan."  
Mako sat down next to Raleigh and leaned against him. "True." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Mmmh. I still need to thank Jasmine for this recipe. It's amazing."  
"Yeah. She has a way of finding awesome recipes like that." Raleigh wrapped an arm around Mako's shoulders. "C'mere, you're still cold."  
"Can't help it. I grew up much closer to the Equator." Mako curled up and snuggled in tighter against Raleigh. "Though I have to admit that there are some perks to living this far north."  
"Oh?"  
Mako waved her mug in the direction of the windows. "For starters, the fact that we get a true White Christmas every year."  
"Not to mention how easy it is to get real maple syrup."  
"Also a good point." Mako laid her head on Raleigh's shoulder. "And it has some fantastic cuddle weather."  
"Very true." Raleigh hugged Mako a little tighter. "And, as you have mentioned repeatedly this winter, I make a good heater."  
"That you do. Makes up for your snoring."  
Raleigh gagged on his hot chocolate for a moment before responding. "I do not snore!... Do I?"  
Mako reached up to Raleigh's face and wiped away a drop of hot chocolate. "Only occasionally. And it's not bad."  
"Oh. Had me scared for a moment there." Raleigh took another sip of his hot chocolate.  
Mako smiled and closed her eyes. "Mmmh. I could almost fall asleep right here. All I need is a blanket or something."  
Raleigh let go of Mako for a moment and reached over the back of the couch. "I come prepared." He shook the blanket out and laid it over Mako and himself. "Better?"  
"Mmmm. Goodnight."  
Raleigh hugged Mako again, then lifted her into his lap. "There we go."  
"I swear, if I was a cat I'd be purring right now, Raleigh. You spoil me too much."  
Raleigh simply kissed Mako on the top of her head. "Nonsense. You deserve every bit of it."  
Mako just yawned and tucked her head against Raleigh's chest. "G'nite. Gonna take a nap. Wake me when you get uncomfortable."  
"G'nite, Mako." Raleigh smiled and kissed her on the head again. "Y'know, might join you in that nap."  
"mmmm."

-+-+-+-+-


End file.
